


【兎クロ兎】賭局（三）完

by deeproad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeproad/pseuds/deeproad
Relationships: 兎クロ兎
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【兎クロ兎】賭局（三）完

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM01dlGWzUw

可以的話配著一起看吧

木兔擠眉弄眼，皺成一副怪表情，他這幾天一直在想同一個問題，不知道要不要直接問黑尾，不然他實在憋不住。  
聽到那個可能性，他倏地湧起一股責任感，或許他可以幫助他的朋友「認識自我」──就如同他當初一樣。  
帶著小學生般有點雀躍的心情，他還是開了口。  
「啊？」黑尾本來就為木兔今晚的反常感到奇怪，正要詢問的時候，木兔卻問了一個讓他腦袋當機的問題，他愣在原地，一時之間竟反應不過來。  
「就是──啊用說的太慢，我直接幫你測試測試！」木兔說完就伸手扯開了黑尾的內褲，然後低下頭，等到黑尾反應過來推開他的時候，性器前端已被含住。  
黑尾拉好自己的褲子，抬起頭來看著木兔，表情是木兔從未見過的難看，雖然他什麼都還沒說，木兔卻感覺得到黑尾在生氣。  
這是木兔第一次看見黑尾生氣的樣子，原本要脫口而出與他侃侃而談這是多麼舒服的事情都噤了聲。  
「黑尾，對不起……」見他表情不好，木兔下意識地道歉，黑尾沒有看他，只是站起身來，走向床。  
他冷冷地說：「我要睡了，你先回去吧。」  
木兔全身的羽毛都垂了下來，只是黑尾也看不到了，他轉過頭，背影寫滿拒絕。  
木兔幾度欲言又止，卻不知道要說些什麼好，他懊惱地垂頭，咬咬牙，只能離開。  
木兔第一次與黑尾冷戰，好幾天都不敢跟他說話，黑尾平常吊兒郎當的，從來沒有真正生過氣，木兔根本不知道該怎麼樣才能與他和好。

就這樣過了好幾天，兩人偶然碰面了，也只是尷尬地笑一笑，然後轉身回自己家。木兔倒是想多說點什麼，他只怕黑尾還在生氣，他也還想不到如何解套。  
黑尾的氣其實當天就消了。  
只是看到木兔還是令他尷尬不已──如此將自己的感情外放，完全違背他的信條，是以他看到木兔就想起失控的自己，感覺丟臉極了。  
黑尾接了個電話，走到陽台上聽，沒多久就講完了，他站在陽台上吹風，有些出神。  
直到聽見「空空」的聲音，他才回神，轉頭一看，木兔在他家的陽台伸長了手拿著個罐子敲黑尾的陽台牆頭。  
黑尾接過一看，是啤酒，就開了來喝，他聽到木兔那邊也細微地「啪」了一聲。  
他手肘撐在陽台上勾勾嘴角，舉著罐子。  
「嘖嘖，誠意不足。」  
「你等等。」木兔蹲下去忙著弄什麼，黑尾就著涼風喝啤酒，冷得他想打噴嚏，他正恍神，眼前冷不防湊過來一個白色的物體。  
黑尾看清楚是什麼後差點噴了嘴裡的啤酒，他勉強吞進去，瞬間漲紅了臉。  
他摸著肚子，彎著腰，眼角笑出淚來，他扯下木兔用來求和好的白色內褲丟回他頭上。  
「白癡嗎你！噗、哈哈哈！」  
木兔抓下頭上的內褲，嘟著嘴道：「我是誠心誠意跟你求和好欸。」  
黑尾還在笑，把嘴巴按在自己手臂上才遮住了聲音，整個身體不停抖動，笑得他肚子好疼。  
「喏。」木兔把罐子湊過來，黑尾也伸手，兩邊輕輕一碰，發出清脆的聲響。  
他們這就算和好了。  
4   
黑尾在陽光照到他眼皮時，眼睛動了動，迷迷糊糊爬下床，又開了窗走去陽台，吸入鼻腔的盡是冷風，這都還沒能讓他從睏倦中清醒。  
只是他偶然一瞥隔壁的落地窗，窗簾沒拉上，看過去床就在窗邊，一覽無疑。  
他看了那麼多遍木兔的裸體，他沒想到自己記得那麼清楚以至於他一看就知道那人不是木兔。  
清晨冷空氣圍繞在他身邊，此刻他才終於醒了。  
黑尾拉開門，正碰上木兔提著袋子吹著口哨走上來，臉上有薄薄的汗，應是剛慢跑回來。  
黑尾對上木兔的眼睛，木兔還沒打招呼，黑尾先開了口。  
「你家遭小偷了？」  
木兔拉開袋子吃早餐，袋子裡還有另外一份給那人的，孤零零放在桌子上。  
黑尾自己隨便弄了點東西，坐在木兔旁邊也吃起來。  
來龍去脈是這樣的，學長喝醉了，死賴在他家裡，硬是要脫光光。  
「嘖，幸好保住了我的前面跟後面。」木兔嘴裡塞著東西，手交叉在胸前，誇張地感嘆。  
「他一直要坐上來，說要破了我的處男，幸好最後還是睡著了。」  
三兩下就吃光了三明治，木兔擦擦嘴，手肘舒服地彎起往後抵在桌上，遠遠看著窗外的一個點。  
「反正還有你。」  
「啊？」  
「你也還是處男啊。」  
「你可以滾了。」  
「我說的是事實啊～你惱羞成怒喔？」  
「是是是，處男。」  
木兔伸了個懶腰，大吐一口氣「以前還說有喜歡的人會告訴你。」  
他微彎著腰，呆呆地看著自己的腳掌，順便研究起上面的毛，肩膀垂下來，好像休憩的貓頭鷹。   
「連個影子都沒看見～我還是跟排球結婚好了。」  
木兔不知道在發什麼神經，黑尾翻了翻白眼。  
「這要好好想想要怎麼樣的排球，嗯，一定是MIKASA的。」木兔一個人絮絮叨叨倒也很開心，黑尾發起呆，左耳進右耳出完全不打算聽他講了什麼內容。  
「……我一定會帶著它去你的婚禮的。」黑尾回過神，就聽到他這麼下結論。  
「啊？」  
木兔做了個哭泣的表情「你看我到時候還是孤家寡人的，只能帶著排球去參加你的婚禮，像那個什麼漂流到島上的電影，只有排球能跟我作伴，做一輩子處男。」說完還抽了抽鼻子。  
黑尾受不了，到底關他什麼事了。  
誰說他一定要結婚了？  
這個念頭跑出來，連他自己都愣了愣。  
什麼時候開始軌道就偏離了呢？  
他又想起在隔壁床上的人，胸中悶悶的，就是不太爽快。  
「你那學長……經驗很豐富？」  
木兔把臉埋在被子裡，聲音傳出來也變了調。  
「嗯？大概吧……。」  
那你會跟他做嗎？黑尾把要繼續問的話吞下去，他也沒立場問這些。  
只是他看得出來木兔說那些話，一定是受了什麼影響，他感覺得出來木兔有些低落。  
黑尾撐著下巴，口中的話還未經過腦子就自己先溜了出來，彷彿已經在心裡說過好幾遍。  
「那跟我做吧。」他講完自己也呆了，轉頭看過去，木兔也瞪大眼看他。  
黑尾聽見自己說「反正……以前也……跟我起碼都是了解的人。」不是亂七八糟的人，他在心裡說。  
「就當作解決生理需求。」他控制著自己的表情，儘量無所謂般地說出來，內心的絃早已繃緊。   
木兔還是直愣愣地看他，看得黑尾背上的疙瘩都冒出來了。  
本來就沒有底氣，他心虛地移開眼光。  
「……當我沒說。」  
「不是、呃……」木兔的表情很迷惑。「只是──只是我們──」  
他看了看黑尾的表情，才繼續道：「這樣……誰上、誰下？」  
氣氛變得微妙，兩人都有些茫然。  
黑尾也難得吞吞吐吐「……呃……那不然，輪流？」  
一陣短暫的沉默。  
「那……現在……」木兔乾坐著，一時間都不知道自己的手該擺前擺後了。  
話都說出口，黑尾也不想去想後悔的問題。  
「先去洗澡吧。」他果斷地說。  
  


帶著濕漉漉的水氣，桌上放了一堆啤酒，身體已在發熱，喝下冰涼的啤酒更容易上頭，不多時黑尾的臉就有點紅了。  
「你為什麼要拿那麼多啤酒？」木兔看他喝的猛勁有點不明瞭。  
給自己壯膽啊，黑尾心想。既然是他開了口，就身先士卒吧。  
黑尾第一次覺得有點醉了，有心事的人就是喝不得酒。  
他懷著心思做了這番邀請，他內心是愧疚的，相當於某種欺騙，所以即使不太願意躺在人身下，他也可以騙騙自己。  
他也是怕痛，聽說喝點酒可以比較順利，姑且也是試試。  
氣氛濃厚，不趁著點做下去，一下子就會消散。  
「這樣才能忽略你技術多差。」黑尾一邊解褲頭一邊笑著說。  
木兔罵了句髒話「你是會有多好。」他也在脫褲子，黑尾先脫完了，居然來按了按他的頭。  
他睜大眼，才發現黑尾的意思，上次未遂而後爭吵的印象還在，這次卻是黑尾主動邀請了。   
為什麼黑尾的態度前後不一樣已經被他丟在腦袋後了，他低下頭，黑尾的內褲已經被撐起，被他一拉下，性器就迫不及待跳出來晃了晃。  
他張口含了下去，還有濃厚的沐浴後的香味。  
木兔是第一次做，當然技術是不怎麼樣，可是光是視覺上的刺激就很足夠了。  
沒多久兩人的身體都熱了，窗簾拉上，從透過的一絲光線昭之他們白日宣淫的景象。  
黑尾抓了抓木兔的頭髮，木兔不明所以看著他，感覺到黑尾在後退，他吐出性器，擔心地追問：「不舒服嗎？不做了嗎？」  
黑尾不理他，只是翻身爬上了床。  
他在正面跟背面兩種想了想，都一樣羞恥，決定還是不看木兔的臉。  
他丟了套子給木兔，自己打開潤滑劑，擠了一大堆在股縫，也許這畫面太刺激，他聽見木兔罵了聲髒話，硬梆梆的東西就抵在屁股後了。  
黑尾是帶著赴死的決心抓著被子的，眼睛一閉，後面的東西就塞了進來，他心裡面還緊張著根本沒有放鬆。  
木兔咬著牙，挺著槍不得而入「你……你放鬆點……。」  
「痛死了……。」黑尾抱怨，還是盡量放鬆，原本被舔得濕答答的性器已經因為疼痛軟掉，黑尾伸手摸了摸它給自己轉移注意力。  
木兔慢慢地推入，兩人都滿身大汗，雖然痛，但黑尾還是忍著直到被插入更深的地方。  
木兔先是小幅度地動了動，試探著詢問黑尾可不可以。  
潤滑劑發揮了作用，也或許是被擴大了，黑尾勉強答道：「嗯。」  
幾次撞擊終於擦過他的前列腺，黑尾無法控制發出低低的呻吟，木兔被鼓舞般也忘記被套子束縛的難受，衝撞了起來。  
黑尾被撞得不停摩擦著床單，把頭埋在棉被裡的感覺很羞恥，他開始後悔用這個體位。  
被撞擊到深處的感覺並不好，他斷斷續續喊著太深了，木兔卻誤解為葷話的一種，更加賣力地撞，黑尾氣得想揍人。   
氣氛正熱，木兔第一次體會這種感覺，沒多久便把持不住自己，抱著黑尾的身體趴在他身上射了。他親了親黑尾的耳垂，黑尾轉過身來，還喘著氣，木兔摸索著他的性器──是硬的，表示黑尾剛剛也有爽到。最後他幫黑尾打了出來。  
精疲力盡的兩位前處男躺在床上，餘韻還留在空氣中，像某種暈眩的物質，令黑尾感到頭昏腦脹。  
就像一場夢境一樣，飄落著還未回到現實──這是做過無數春夢的代價。  
黑尾背對著木兔躺著，舒服也舒服過了，此時腦袋空空的，只想什麼都不想。  
木兔的頭對著黑尾的背拱了拱，撒嬌般地說：「怎……怎麼樣？舒服嗎？」  
黑尾轉過來笑得一臉陰險「下次你試試不就知道了？」  
  
兩人初嘗情慾，簡直不可收拾，甚至比當年還要誇張，對方隨手的一個暗示，一個觸摸，都容易燎原。   
黑尾坐在床上，剛醒過來，不著一縷，細細回想這幾個月的荒唐。身邊的木兔仍在呼呼大睡，近來他們不是在他家就是在木兔家過夜，像連體嬰一樣黏在一起，地點更是五花八門。  
黑尾瞇起眼，呼地嘆了口氣，覺得實在荒淫無度。他挪動雙腿起身去沖澡。  
水順著頭髮滴落而下，他在水的簾幕之下張著眼，水流進眼裡因而刺痛。  
這一切都是他的錯，是他的一時衝動。  
他是見不到木兔帶著排球來參加他的婚禮了。  
他們已不能如他期望那般成為普通的、長遠的朋友。  
也或許早就已經不是了，而他也忍耐不了了。  
有一個學長，還有無數個如學長一般的人，可能的變數太多，他無法預知也無法預測木兔會遇見什麼人、會發生什麼事。  
若木兔是新生的雛鳥，還未見過世界的美麗與冷漠，那他就是剪掉他翅膀的人，只希望他晚點飛。   
──那麼或許木兔就學會如何愛護自己的羽毛了。  
以傷害為名義，是他的自私與懦弱。  
原來已經不只是喜歡而已。  
因為只有愛會傷害人。  
＊  
木兔的身體覆上黑尾的背，熱呼呼的，意圖明顯。  
黑尾翻了個身，讓木兔從他背上滾下來，見木兔作勢還要騷擾他，他乾脆壓在木兔身上，讓他動彈不得。  
木兔的眼睛亮澄澄的，非常興奮，他還舔了舔嘴脣「吶黑尾，你記得以前你曾經學過貓叫嚇學長嗎？」   
黑尾心想這傢伙又想出什麼鬼點子了。  
「記得，幹嘛？」他們還目睹了活春宮，隔天又雙雙感冒，想忘記也難。  
「你再學一次貓叫，我想聽。」講這話的時候木兔的眼睛簡直像是小宇宙了，從裡面射出星星來打得黑尾疼。  
黑尾暗罵了一聲什麼奇怪的癖好，他在木兔身上坐起來，環胸考慮了一下。  
然後勾起一抹笑。  
「可以啊，那你就乖乖躺好吧。」  
黑尾跪在床上，拉開木兔的雙腿，他其實是有點不爽的，無論他在上還在下，在下的時候自己幫自己清理潤滑，在上的時候他還服務木兔，因為他做得太周全，木兔根本還沒有想過自己動手來。  
雖然他們不管誰上誰下已經都經歷過了，木兔有時候還是不樂意躺下，他今天倒是乖乖地躺著，黑尾都有些嚇到了，到底是多想聽到他學貓叫。   
不得不說木兔這樣的姿態實在令他興奮，下身也是硬得不行，但他還是很仔細地擴張後才緩緩送入性器。  
他慢慢地抽插，直到看到對方也享受的神情，他才慢慢俯下身，在木兔耳邊悠長地「喵～」了一聲。  
肚子上濕濕的，他愣了愣，看向木兔的小腹，是真的射了。  
木兔整臉都紅了，猶在高潮中的餘韻，眼角濕潤。  
黑尾於是克制不了快速地動作起來，衝刺到最後的時候木兔總是抱他抱得很緊，長年練出的肌肉完全能支持一場淋漓的性愛而不腰軟。  
他們都食髓知味。

  
5

木兔的學長早就看出他已經不是處男，而隨後的一段時間木兔的情緒很是高漲，每天都處於興奮的狀態，打球也不沮喪了，扣球扣得狠，整個超乎狀態。  
有隊友調侃他「你談戀愛了？」  
木兔居然還回：「嗯！」  
他問木兔，為什麼直到現在才發覺自己身邊就有窩邊草。  
木兔卻搔搔頭「不知道，以前就只拿他當朋友。」  
說完還傻笑了一陣，樂得很。  
他看著木兔的背影，心裡想，說不定那是本能。  
本能讓他趨吉避凶。  
木兔的直覺可厲害了，那簡直是野生動物的敏銳。  
只是野生動物的規則，就是弱肉強食、冷酷無情。  
情感這種東西，就是會蒙蔽身體本能給你的警告，白白伸出脖子來，就是給別人咬一口的下場。  
「噢！嘶──」木兔咬著牙，痛得嘶嘶叫，他的還深深埋在黑尾的裡面，黑尾卻在他肩頭上用力咬了一大口，是真咬，像吃一大塊肉似的，一邊咬，黑尾的裡面還緊得厲害，木兔上面痛下面爽，動作也停了下來。  
「你做什麼？」木兔眼睛都飆淚出來了，坐在黑尾身上摸了摸肩頭，沒有流血。  
黑尾指指嘴脣，嘴脣破了洞「你先給我咬出血來的。」他看著木兔身上那塊他咬的地方，齒痕一排整整齊齊外，還擦過一些嘴脣上的血，像是給皮膚染色一樣，深紅色的一道。  
有種做記號的感覺。  
思及此他就興奮起來，挺了挺胯，催促道：「快點。」他是沒說你還行不行了，但語氣頗有這個意味。  
肩頭固然痛，但也不是多受影響，木兔很快就又動了起來，結束這一回合。  
結束後他趴在黑尾身上喘著氣，黑尾推了推他。   
「去洗澡。」  
洗澡的時候木兔眼睛濕漉漉的望著黑尾，黑尾還是有點良心，替他遮著肩膀上的傷口。  
「對不起。」雖然無濟於事也沒有誠意他還是道了歉。  
洗完澡木兔坐在床上，黑尾給他塗藥，他繼續疼得嘶嘶叫。  
「啊！啊啊！」  
聽著頗像叫床。  
黑尾看著他，給他陪笑。木兔撲上來，又咬住他的嘴脣，似要報復，血珠一滴滴冒出來，嘴都腫了。  
黑尾手巴著木兔額頭，無奈道：「滿意了沒？」  
木兔就呵呵笑，然後張開眼睛。  
黑尾愣了愣，那雙眼睛裡面載的東西滿滿的，是全然的信任與依賴。  
是他給不了的東西。   
木兔低下頭，埋進黑尾的頸子旁，吸入鼻子的是黑尾專屬的味道。黑尾以為他要睡了，正想把他從身上扒開。  
木兔卻突然使了力氣緊抱，黑尾被勒得有點窒息，還沒等他反應過來，木兔抬起頭，看著黑尾，似乎特別亢奮。  
「我以前說有喜歡的人，會第一個告訴你，嘿嘿。」他復又將臉貼上黑尾胸口「我、我好像……喜歡你。嗯！是喜歡。」他耳邊傳來咚咚咚加速的心跳。  
黑尾跟他一樣，他這麼確認。  
在他上方，黑尾卻是愣住的表情。  
他可以感覺到木兔的興奮，像是在天空飛翔一般。  
只是襯托黑尾的心更冷。  
有這麼一天，他早有預料，於是他做了準備。   
木兔曾說他像是詐欺師。  
他竟然一語道盡了他的本質，木兔就是那麼厲害。  
若這是一場賭局，木兔已經梭哈，將他的一切放在檯面。  
而黑尾，他始終裝作胸有成竹，其實手裡沒有半分籌碼。  
這一局他輸了，但他原不是賭徒。  
他只是個騙子。

終 局  
“But thy eternal summer shall not fade.”  
William Shakespeare

細細碎碎地也回想完了，黑尾從床上坐起。  
他弄了早餐，自己吃了。  
然後看了看天氣。  
今天不僅是適合勝利的日子，也很適合離開。  
那天木兔說了「我喜歡你」之後，自顧自地樂著，黑尾沒有說話，只是摸摸他的頭。  
木兔得意得像什麼似的。  
拖得越久，只是讓黑尾心裡更煎熬而已。於是他加快了準備工作。  
「對不起。」黑尾一邊摸過屋子裡的邊邊角角，一邊忍不住在心裡默念著三個字。  
明明沒有人聽見，只不過是自我安慰的話。  
雖然早就收拾停當，他依然在屋子裡坐了一會兒，才終於走得出去。  
他不至於沒留下隻字片語，但字裡行間也毫無懸念。  
他揣著那句「喜歡」收著，放在心裡。   
如果以後他回來，木兔身邊也沒有人，他再還給他吧。  
黑尾關上門，長長的背影映在街上，他一身輕便、形單影隻。  
像一隻流浪貓。

帰る場所など何処に在りましょう

  
木兔手上拿著一堆東西，艱難地開了門。  
「喵～」一隻黑色的生物跑出來，嚇了他一跳。  
「小黑！你幹嘛跑出來？回去！」他手上的東西快要掉下去了，他被擋住視線，東看西看看不到那隻貓竄去哪裡。  
他暈頭轉向跟著貓轉了一圈，小黑在他身後喵喵叫著。  
「欸欸！」木兔有些焦急，手上又沒空，差點跳腳。  
然後他才發覺貓的樣子不太一樣，似在對著人喵喵叫。  
他抬起頭，順著貓的視線看。  
那個人立在那裡，似乎勉強笑了笑，舉起手對他說。   
「我回來了。」  
＊  
從那之後已經三年了。  
木兔的東西掉了幾樣，黑尾彎下腰，想幫木兔撿東西。  
「等等等等！你幫我抓住牠！」  
黑尾愣了愣，會意過來是他腳邊的小生物，於是他雙手抓住牠的肚子。  
「喵～」貓配合地喵了一聲，雖說是第一次見到黑尾，卻沒有排斥的樣子。  
木兔撿了東西，先一步走進屋裡，留下一句「進來吧。」  
黑尾跟著進去，關上了門，他放下貓，貓一溜煙地跑了。  
他打量著屋子，裡面沒有多大改變，依然亂中有序（木兔才知道的序），角落多了一些獎牌，許多衣服四散各處，但沒有零食。  
他坐在暖桌旁，便見木兔從廚房鑽出來，叫著貓。  
「小黑──小黑──來吃囉！」木兔倒著貓糧，抬頭便迎向黑尾的目光，「啊！這個名字我隨便取的，因為想不到叫什麼。」  
很有木兔的風格。  
只是這樣聽著，還是很像在叫自己，感覺有點奇怪，黑尾心想。  
最讓他覺得神奇的是，木兔這樣的一個人，還連帶能照顧一隻貓了啊。  
這三年來，他到底是變了，還是沒變呢？  
「怎麼會有這隻貓啊？」黑尾問道，也是當下他不知道講什麼，隨便找個話講。  
「撿到的，你走後沒多久的事。」木兔伸手摸摸牠的頭。  
黑尾聽這個語氣，心想貓會叫「小黑」多少還是有挾怨報復的意味吧。  
他也不能說什麼，畢竟是他有錯在先。   
木兔站起身來，兩人之間突然詭異地靜默下來。  
在木兔看向他時，黑尾本能地感覺到背脊一涼──那是過去經常感受到的，作為木兔對手會接收到的危機信號。  
儘管他寒毛直豎，全身戒備，卻還是讓木兔就這麼抓住了自己的衣領將他提起來，他雙手垂下，不打算做什麼反抗，心想木兔能忍到現在才爆發怒氣，他的確有了改變。  
木兔緊皺眉頭，怒氣沖沖地瞪著黑尾。  
「你……」他正打算開口，肚子卻不合時宜地發出聲響，木兔一下子放鬆力氣，一頭撞在黑尾肩膀上。  
「……我餓了。」  
黑尾雙手撐住他，太重了還有點手抖，聞言他道：「正好我也還沒吃，我去煮點東西吧。」  
黑尾把木兔剛買回來的食材整理一下，他抓出一尾魚。  
「你買這個？你會處理？」他挑挑眉。   
木兔走來接過魚，將兩手的袖子往上推，小臂上的肌肉撐開了袖子口，木兔一用力，就冒出了青筋，可見清晰分明的肌肉。  
「會啊。」他回答黑尾，手上的菜刀俐落將魚橫刀一剖，挖出內臟來，手上沾滿血。  
不得不說這畫面有點恐怖，黑尾轉開視線，開始處理別的食物。  
這幾年他獨自在外生活，為了省錢早就學好一些簡單的煮食，雖不是什麼豐盛佳餚，但也還上得了餐桌的檯面。  
一時間兩人在廚房各自忙碌，還頗為和諧。  
木兔洗洗手，處理好的魚已經放在砧板上。  
他垂下肩膀，晃著腦袋「啊……不行了……好餓……」  
黑尾說：「你去坐著等，只剩你那條魚要煎了，很快就好。」  
木兔於是靠在廚房的牆壁上看黑尾忙碌。  
「……你還會走嗎？」   
黑尾將魚翻了個身，魚在鍋中滋滋作響。  
「不會。」他將魚放在盤子裡，關掉了抽風機，瞥了木兔一眼「不會再走了。」然後率先走出廚房。  
木兔端起其他盤子，跟在黑尾的身後走。  
「真的？」木兔拉長了語尾，心中不太相信，畢竟此前黑尾可是不聲不響就消失了三年。他總覺得這人大概在某天又不見都不奇怪。  
黑尾沒有回答，反正他不走就是不走，差別只在木兔信不信而已，他會待在這讓他慢慢相信。  
同樣地，不管這三年他做了什麼，也是他自己要去做的，木兔沒有必要知道，那些都是他的決定。  
不管如何，吃飯為最優先事項，其他都先擺在一邊。  
木兔摸了摸肚子，桌上的菜已經一掃而空，他滿足地拍了拍。   
他偶爾也會下廚，所以才會殺魚，不過他會的也是簡單幾道菜，黑尾弄的雖然簡單，不過有幾樣他不會的，多了幾分新鮮口感。  
吃飯前的火氣已經消散一空，木兔突然也提不起氣了，最後兩人並肩坐在沙發上喝餐後啤酒。  
喝完，黑尾看了看手錶。  
「不早了，我先回去了。」  
「……噢。」木兔覺得一點都不晚。  
黑尾拿著自己的東西，在玄關看著木兔「我還住在隔壁。」他大拇指往右指了指「同一間。」  
「我們又做鄰居了。」他勾起脣角，伸出手來。木兔的手往他掌上拍，像黏在對方手心一樣，兩隻手就交握在一起。  
木兔愣了愣，方才他習慣性地就做出了動作。還在發呆，黑尾已經放開手了，關上他家的門。  
小黑來他腳邊蹭了蹭，喵喵幾聲，木兔站在玄關，看看手，又看看屋裡，感覺家裡久違地空曠。  
＊  
他們於是又頻繁交流起來。  
木兔的鎖沒有變，黑尾還保留著以前手上的備份鑰匙，想進出就進出。  
木兔練習完回家的時候，通常黑尾已經下班了。  
他知道黑尾在做一些運動休閒類的經理一類，看來跟他這三年在國外的經歷有關。  
其實他大可以在國外繼續發展，這類型的工作在國外相當熱門。  
木兔問他為什麼回來。   
那時候黑尾正在跟小黑玩，聞言看了他一眼。  
「我還欠你一句話。」他勾起貓的前爪，百無聊賴地擺弄著牠，小黑一臉生無可戀。  
「什麼？」木兔一頭霧水。  
「……我喜歡你。」只見他說完這句話，擺頭過去看向另一邊。  
木兔坐在原地，腦子還在消化這句話，他想起三年前那些虛無渺茫的話語，早已消失在時間的洪流。  
他已經快要忘記這回事了。  
但都不妨礙當下他看著黑尾的反應，黑尾遮著嘴，擺出跟小黑一樣的表情，眼睛看著別處，耳朵微微泛紅。  
看著就好笑，於是他湊上前故意要看黑尾的眼睛。  
「嘿！你是在害羞嗎？黑尾？那個黑尾在害羞嗎？啊？」木兔像是發現什麼新大陸一般故意大聲說著。   
黑尾伸手五指推在木兔臉上將他推開「吵死了，你為什麼講這個都不會害臊啊。」  
木兔雙手環胸得意道：「因為我是真男人，真男人喜歡就是喜歡不喜歡就是不喜歡啊！喜歡就要說出來！」  
三年前不怎麼男人的黑尾無言以對。  
不過，果然木兔還是木兔，從來都知道自己真正要的是什麼。  
他沒有順著追問木兔現在的回答是什麼，他想，慢慢來就好。  
這天黑尾聽見敲門聲，一打開，一個陌生男人扶著木兔在他家門前。  
男人滿頭大汗「不好意思，你是前輩的朋友嗎？我把他送回家來，不知怎麼他不進去，一直說要來隔壁，我要拿鑰匙他就一直動……」  
「喔！沒關係，我是他朋友。」他從男人手裡接過木兔，讓他靠在他身上，又道了謝才關上門。  
男人又看了幾眼那扇門才離開，以前他也常在慶功宴後送木兔回來，前幾次他都讓他找出鑰匙開門，而後他又扶著木兔回房間躺著。  
今天不知怎麼了，胡亂說著要去隔壁，他說不要鬧了前輩，鄰居會聽見的。  
他就嚷嚷著你去敲門去敲！他一定會讓我進去，放心啦！  
他實在很為難，但又一時間找不到鑰匙，只好聽從木兔的話敲敲門。  
奇怪，以前沒聽說他跟鄰居感情那麼好。  
有人幫忙照顧也好，以往他只能拋下木兔任他自生自滅，因為樓下的計程車上還躺著別的前輩呢。  
木兔靠在黑尾身上，突然仰起頭瞇著眼看了看。  
「是黑尾啊。」說完他又靠回黑尾肩上，鼾聲傳來，是睡著了。   
黑尾將木兔拖進房間，也許是腳被地板磨擦得有點痛，木兔迷迷糊糊地又醒來。  
「你怎麼喝那麼醉啊？」黑尾一邊仰著杯子給他喝蜂蜜水，一邊問。  
「……慶功宴……嗝！」木兔喝完，就抱著黑尾不放，立刻睡著了。  
這麼多年來習慣倒是沒有一點改變。  
黑尾不禁想不知道這幾年他喝醉了是誰照顧他呢？  
還是跟自己一樣，獨自躺在玄關，直到隔天醒來頭痛得要命呢？  
不管怎樣，他事先已經打聽過，木兔目前沒有固定對象，那他就不用顧忌了。  
而木兔醉了之後下意識地來找他，完全信任他把毫無意識的自己交給他，這讓他心情頗好。  
木兔醒來時，立刻被劇烈的頭痛淹沒。  
他雙手抱住頭，呻吟出聲，眼睛模模糊糊卻發現身邊有個人，他立刻清醒幾分，坐起身來。   
醉後意識不清跟陌生人上床什麼的，他才不做。  
只見黑尾裸著上半身，手上拿著個套套，朝他勾起嘴角。  
「嘿，昨晚舒服嗎？」  
木兔錯愕地看看他，又看了看自己光裸的身體，眼睛來來回回，屁股感覺沒什麼異樣，小兄弟則非常有精神地撐開內褲。  
一點也看不出昨晚到底有怎麼了，他也沒有一點記憶。  
……真是太虧了！  
「噗！」黑尾笑出聲來，把臉埋進去枕頭裡「騙你的啦哈哈哈哈！」  
「喂！我還以為真的……真的……」  
黑尾轉頭看著他。  
「怎麼，這麼不想跟我做嗎？」他儘量讓自己的語氣一派輕鬆，心臟卻懸得高高的。  
木兔看著他，垂下肩來，他煩躁地扒了扒頭髮。「黑尾的話……你的話……當然沒有問題啦……。」  
黑尾伸出手，勾下木兔的頸子，道：「那，要做嗎？」  
木兔這幾年不是沒有床上的伴侶，但單就身體契合度來說，沒人比得過黑尾。  
好像每次都這樣，歷史不斷重演，這樣的他們究竟算不算關係牢固呢？  
木兔還沒想個明白，只不過他們每日都很忙碌，發覺的時候已經自然而然形成了練習（工作）、吃飯、窩在沙發上一起看有的沒的、窩在床上一起幹有的沒的，如此循環。  
一年就快結束了，木兔平時就時不時回老家，所以這個假期不回去。  
黑尾也沒有回去。  
他們坐在沙發看新年節目，木兔一邊吃著洋芋片。  
木兔隨口問道：「你什麼時候回老家啊？」從黑尾回來之後，他沒有看過黑尾回老家。  
黑尾笑了笑，笑意卻帶著無奈。   
「嗯～暫時都不會回去了吧。」他伸了個懶腰，往後慵懶地靠在軟墊上。  
「啊？為什麼？」木兔滿嘴洋芋片，說話夾雜著嘎哩嘎哩的聲音。  
「因為我說要帶一個人回家，不過我還沒問他……」  
「啊？」木兔傻傻地看著黑尾，不太懂他話裡的意思。  
黑尾看向木兔，道：「雖然我家裡還沒完全接受，不過最近態度也軟化了……所以，呃……」他停頓了一下，手指搔搔臉頰，眼睛瞥向別處「你……我是說、你下次要不要……跟我回家？」  
木兔丟開洋芋片，撲到黑尾身上，小黑嚇得跑走了。  
他說：「我要親你了。」話尾已經消失。

「操，你手上都是油！」   
如果這是一場賭局，就讓他賠上自己，賭一把未來吧。

  
END

後記  
感謝你的購買及閱讀，這次的書名跟靈感來源是椎名林檎的《ギャンブル》（Gamble，也就是賭局）這首歌，原本只是想寫「飼いならされた猫の眼で 鳴いてみようか やってみようか」這段的啊，中間到底發生了什麼事我也不清楚……XD，最後一段帰る場所など何処に在りましょう也是來自歌詞，意思是歸處究竟在何方，在這裡代表許多意思，各位可以自行解釋。這個梗放了兩年，終於寫出來了，拖有夠久XD。那麼下次再見了。  
迪普路得

特別感謝：歛、漂白水  
以及看不到這裡的SHOCK、YUAN。


End file.
